The Books of Oyja V: The Four Karmas
by Elixir Phoenix
Summary: Oyja wakes up and finds out he is alive. Tas appoints him with the task of finding and killing Doltan. He also has to finally confront who he really is and what form will be his final one.
1. Taken

Something hit my face, it felt a little wet and familiar like something I had had before. Suddenly another of whatever it was hit my lekku. Then one went into my mouth and I spat it out. I opened my eyes quickly and a dick flew and hit them. I was alive and someone was throwing dicks at me! How insulting to be alive when Jash was dead and to be insulted so childishly!

I stood up. "Finally, you piece of Tenju shit!" A voice yelled and I turned to the dick thrower. She was an Outcaste Nomer with silver feathers that were outlined in actual gold, her wings were very impressive. "Do you know how long I was waiting for you to wake up?"

"Erin K, calm yourself." A wise voice said and by finding its source I saw Anakin Skywalker. He bowed to me. "Adopted father, I welcome you here, and I am sorry for the poor welcome this Outcaste Nomer has given you." He spread his hands wide and I saw four dead bodies forming a circle around the edges of the room I was in. All of their robes were bloody. "Karma of Fire Uriu, Karma of Water Pion, Karma of Earth Yuai, and Karma of Air Xoni are now all dead before you. They were killed by Doltan, the false Master Tenju; the trapper of the Dark Lord of the Night."

I put away my feelings of the shock of my Twi'lek body being returned to me and focused on Anakin. "Anakin, can you please explain why you are here? And why am I your adopted father?" I asked.

Anakin laughed. "My name is Kin and I am the offspring of Jash, whom you loved." He replied. "When a COM 'dies' it makes a less powerful COM. So she made me and, since you were her husband, I consider you my adopted father. I hope you do not mind."

I waved my hand. "Kin, then," I said distractedly. "I am not aware of these Karmas. The only things I know about them is the propaganda the Tenju put out. That they were a threat to Master Tenju."

Kin laughed softly. "Yes, Doltan would say that." He said quietly. "They were great friends of the true Master Tenju, may Tas rest his soul, who tried to keep in contact with the rest of the universes. The Karmas each represent an element and those elements are them. It's very hard to become a Karma and, to be considered one, the highest honor."

I nodded and sighed. "So why am I alive and Jash dead? She'd be able to deal with this. You, as her son, should be able to handle this better than I." I said and Erin laughed hysterically.

"He's only been alive for an hour!" She said and laughed. "A smartass, maybe, but not someone who'd be able to deal with this matter. We need a jackass to deal with this matter. That'd be you, Oyja. And Tas has awarded you a high position."

My jaw dropped. "Tas is going to award me a high position?" I squawked. "But…I'm only a lowly servant that was the end of Jash and Veja."

**_You are much more than that, Oyja._** A voice said and I turned to see Tas. She was a lovely woman who was white and wore white. She faded in and out like mist, as weightless as a cloud. **_The Karmas are destroyed and they need to be rebuilt. Much has happened to you and I wonder if you are yet fit for this task. Many braver men have buckled under this weight. I need you as Karma of Fire and the end of Doltan. Finish what you started in Tenju Hell._**

"Finish what I started?" I said and a tear came out of my eyes. "It was all for Jash. All for her and not for the Dark Lord of the Night. It was for her, all for her. The Karma of Fire? I assume that is the top position for the Karmas? I hardly know what a Karma is and yet you decide to place me at the top?"

Tas nodded and Erin was making an attempt at holding back her laughter. **_My decision to allow you to the height of the Karmas is a simple one. You yet have vengeance against Doltan, and the Dark Lord of the Night wants to see you two fight. I also have yet one task set before you to show you are loyal. Destroy your son._**

"But didn't Veja die? Jash died and Lum was left alive; Veja would've gone also." I cried out and my voice started to crack. "I have already killed him by not being there. I am already a murderer without any need of your help!"

"Father, you do not know me, but I know you." Kuhn Tenju said harshly and I turned to see him.

"Veja?" I asked in amazement. I looked at Kuhn and finally saw Veja hiding in his features, his black hair. A deep seated fear touched my heart and I felt a dagger. "Why did you abandon your form? Why did you not tell me it was you who I met? Why did you not warn me that I would be the death of Jash? Why did you not stop me from the path I ended up taking?"

"Why did you leave me?" He shouted. "Why did you just run away from me? You left me and Mother alone!"

"Then shouldn't you blame Jash for leaving you!" I shouted and he glared at me.

"Don't you dare insult Mother!" He yelled at me and somehow him yelling at me made the dagger pierce deeper. "She did nothing wrong. It was all because of you leaving her that she acted the way she had to. She only wanted to save you. Your back didn't deserve to be saved! Do you know what she did for you? She died because she was focusing on getting you out of there and giving birth to Kin! How base can you be? How base is my bloodline? Is my bloodline even real?"

"I was base." I said and bowed my head. "I was so base, so base. I am sorry what you had to go through. I will not kill you."

**_Is that your final decision, Oyja? You realize that Kuhn Tenju will now be able to walk around and I will do nothing even if he causes your death?_** Tas asked, making sure she knew that I knew what would be done. She had an almost sad look to her eyes that nearly made me question my decision.

"I can't, he's my son." I replied solemnly. "No matter what he has done with his life, I cannot end it. I saw his birth and I will not be the bearer of his death. Whatever may come will come, but I do not make my hands soiled with his blood."

Veja looked at me in praise and then his face gained anger to it. "You're trying to make me let you live!" He yelled. "Don't think that this show of pity will make my anger of you less!" With that he went away and I saw love in his face for me, tainted with hatred. How I would have loved that moment to last forever but he was quickly gone.

Suddenly I felt fire and I screamed in pain. I felt it twisting inside and out of me and screams of pure pain coming through me. I heard, as if from a great distance, Erin laughing and Kin trying to calm her down. What was happening to me? Ah! Stop it, Tas! Stop it!

Author's Note: Yep, Kuhn Tenju is Veja. I will explain it later. Right now it isn't important how. Right now all you need to know is that Veja is Kuhn. At the end of the series I'll explain it. Trust me, it might still confuse you when you do know.


	2. The Karma of Water

Author's Warning: This chapter is supposed to bring on a WTF? moment and to make you feel disconnected.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had been dreaming that I was swimming in the sea on no particular planet. I sensed Bant Eerin, my loyal Padawan, close to me. She was swimming and laughing with, I assumed, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I heard Qui-Gon Jinn call to me from the shore. I could tell this by his feet not making any splashing noises while he walked. I decided to swim over to him, but found I couldn't. It was a very odd sensation, as if I was turning into the sea. I felt Bant and Obi-Wan inside me; myself crashing down onto the shore. I woke up screaming, but the water out of my mouth dampened my plea.

I turned over and started to cough onto the floor. I felt sweat dripping down from my forehead. Tears came out of my eyes even though I wasn't crying. I was leaning over and came down as a puddle. I felt like I didn't have any body parts anymore. My hand was flat as was the rest of my body. I heard my comlink going off.

I tried to collect myself enough to go over to the sound. I heard myself going under my bed. Could I turn around that quickly without noticing? I focused again and got out from under my bed. I tried to stand up, but found out I didn't have any legs. My clothes were even getting the better of me; they were getting in my way. I fell down, but used the Force to help form myself in such a way that at least my clothes would fit again.

Deciding to slither, I was able to get to my comlink, but found out that holding it was a chore. I was finally able to activate it long enough to ask, "Hello?" before it fell down. Why couldn't I hold my own comlink? What was happening to me? I leaned on my bed and was able to become solid enough to sit.

A few minutes later, someone was knocking on my door. I wished to answer, but the ability to speak had seemed to leave me. "Master Tahl?" Bant's worried voice asked and, when I didn't reply, she came in. I heard a gasp of air. "Master, is that really you?"

What form had I taken? This had to be a dream! This couldn't be happening! I nodded with whichever appendage had taken the place of my head. "But you're…water?" Bant asked in confusion. "If you are Master Tahl, can you take the form of yourself?"

I pictured myself in my mind's eye and tried to place that image onto my current form. It was an odd sensation; I felt this streaming sound as I made all my limbs again. But, the problem was, they weren't solid. They were made as if with rubber, and I fell back. I tried to recall any anatomy lessons I had learned. I could remember some of the bone structures, but not enough to make the limbs mine again.

I reached out to Bant with the Force to inform her of my need to have certain files. I heard Bant walk over to my desk and start the search. It was tiring even just laying here, my clothes an even bigger burden than before. I wanted to get out of them and explore in my new form, but it took all my Jedi training not to explore that instinct. I heard Bant's disappointed sighs. It is a hard job for a Padawan to search through all my files. I think it would even confuse some Jedi Masters.

"Master, no disrespect to you, but you have a lot of files." Bant complained. I heard her, but I was more focused on controlling this new emotion; this new emotion of wanting to give up form completely, to flow. I allowed my hand to lose form and I heard a splash. Bant gave a gasp. "Master?" She asked and I reformed my hand, waving my hand to indicate I was alright.

"I have the file up." Bant said and started telling me all the details. She gave me them slowly, as though worried I'd hear it incorrectly. I focused and my bones formed. I had to focus on them all at once, and it took all my concentration to do this. At the same time, I had to focus on my blood vessels, blood, ect. The human body is an amazing one, but it was hard work understanding it all.

"Tahl, can't you focus and restore your sight?" She asked, her care for me radiating from her voice.

"No," I replied, as I had restored my speech ability. "I don't fully understand this and if I do more, I might cause some unbalance."

"What unbalance?" Bant asked. "I don't think that it could cause any harm. It's your sight and it would…make some people happy."

I turned my mouth up into a smile. "Yes, it would." I replied, knowing she was speaking of herself, but I was thinking of Qui-Gon. He had been saddened by my blindness. I did not mind it, but…to see him again. Not just sensing him through the Force or hearing him, but actually seeing him again. No, I must focus on balance. "But the feeling of seeing again causes me to worry."

"Why?" Bant asked, surprised. The sound of hurt in her voice was evident. "You had sight before and maybe this was a gift to make you see again. I just want you to have your sight back."

"Bant," I said reassuringly. "I would love my sight to be returned to me as much as you do, more so even, but I have to think about what this means. Maybe one day you'll understand." I sensed hurt from her and sighed. There was really no reason to not have my sight back. This was hard for me and…to see again! Those with sight cannot imagine the pain of the solution being there, and yet not being able to take the plunge.

"Bant, go back to the files." I commanded, and she did so. Bant then read about eyesight and I did my best to concentrate. There was a swishing sound as my eyesight returned. At first everything was watery, but then I could see normally. I cried in joy as I turned to see Bant for the first time. Overcome by emotion, I turned and hugged her. I laughed in joy. Sight, sight, O beautiful sight!

In ecstasy I turned to look at my surroundings. My room looked brand new with the new eyes I had acquired. I heard my comlink go off again. Wiping my eyes I went to answer it.

"Hello, this is Jedi Knight Tahl." I said.

"Master Tahl, come you must to the Jedi Council chambers, a visitor we have." Yoda said. "You he wants to meet."

Author's Note: I would've loved to have this like Franz Kafka's "The Metamorphosis" when Gregor wakes up as a giant cockroach and thinks, "Am I late for the train?"


End file.
